Golden wings
by emmiderbyshire
Summary: of course you have all heard of the flock but there's one story that hasn't been heard yet the story of Maeve shes just like them except 2% angel
1. Falling

Chapter one

I bet you've heard of The flock yep the amazing ones Max, Fang, Iggy,Nudge, Gazzy and of course sweet little Angel.

Well I'm sorry to ruin your image of them but good people can turn bad I guess. You know their task to save the world?

It turns out I was specifically made to complete that task.

I was brought up in a lab just like the flock except I wasn't lucky enough to escape. And like them I'm not completely human instead... I'm 2% angel. Fun right?

"Oi you Maeve" someone roughly shakes me awake,And drag me out of my cage. I squint in the bright white light of the lab and sigh bracing myself for more testing cause after 16 years of testing you get used to it. instead they UN clip my wings "okay show us your wings" says the mildly interested voice of the head scientist.

I nod confused unfurling my 6 foot golden wings clumsily.

He scribbles in his note book, "try and fly" he mumbles excitedly. They escort me to some what used to seem like random stairs, I climb up for the first time noticing the roof is unusually high. Before I have time to scream someone pushes me off, I'm plummeting fast towards the ground I flap my wings uncertainly but instead of rising I just succeed in slowing my fall. There is a painful crack as I hit the ground and black flowers blossom in front of my vision.


	2. The truth

**The truth**

As I wake the pain finally catches up to me, I ache all over.

Suddenly it dawns on me that I'm in one of the labs, I start to panic what have they done to me this time?

"aah your awake" head scientest says camly survaying me.

"what.." I start.

"no no no you must not speak let me do the talking" He frowns worridly "it is time for you to shine, your powers have beeen hidden for years now it is time" he sings

"powers?" I ask

"shhh" he hurridly sushes me. "now you will finally know the truth you were created especially to complete one task and one task only to save the world. You are more power full than you could have ever imagined you can breathe under water, read minds, control the elements and of course fly" he finishes.

I stare at him unbelivingly I always new I was speciel but saving the world? As if.

"but what happens if I don't save the world?" I whisper

He pauses for a second "we die" he says simply "but that wont happen we always succed" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"and now?" he says to my disbeliving expression "we practice"

oh damn just my luck I think.


	3. Learning

**Learning**

Oh god I can not believe I'm doing this I think, As they guide me to a huge tank full of water and of course It is in the same room that has not so random stairs and a roof that you can open in it.

I have already done training for mind reading, flying and element control but now I am supposed to breathe under water, jeez that's almost as scary as flying is!

"Okay in now" of course head scientist is here observing my every move really?

"You can do this" I mumble to myself repeatedly as I climb up to the edge of the tank.

I freeze in fear when I get to the top and stare down in to the murky black water, I am so scared I start shaking. What if I drown? What if I never see light again?

"Fear of water!" head scientist shouts ecstatic.

Great I find out I have a fear of water just as I'm going to see if I can breathe under it.

"And action!" cries head scientist.

I jump my last thought before I hit the water is why hasn't H.S told me his name?

Then I'm under, The freezing water closing above my head, I'm sinking needing air, I cant breathe there's a tight band of pain around my ribs.

Then suddenly I let go and breathe in letting the water rush into my mouth. And then I'm not struggling any more breathing is a part of another life, another world that I'm not part of. I open my eyes and swim to the wall of the tank, peering through the murky water watching H.S jumping around. I'm sure he's shouting "yes!". I smile and enjoy the feeling of success that I've never had.


End file.
